Kit James, the forgotten child
by TelevisionOverload
Summary: Katherine 'Kit' James, the forgotten child of the Olympians. She grew up at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron promising himself that he would keep the girl safe. She was only 7 years old when 15 year old Percy Jackson showed up. It was when he came, that they realized that The Big 3 weren't supposed to have children with mortals. She was sucked back into a world of monsters and quests.


**Ok, I have a note. Kit will be 8 when Percy shows up. She's 1 when Luke, Thalia and Annabeth find her.**

**By the way how the HECK is Annabeth not in the FanFiction spell check. FanFiction isn't even in there.**

* * *

Prologue: The signs of being a Half-blood

Once upon a time… no, no that's not it. I don't really know how I'm supposed to say this. How am I supposed to tell you things like this? I'm different than normal kids my age. There's a chance that you are too. The first thing I need to say is if you are like me, you're in trouble. Your lives can be, will be, or is in danger. So I hope that you listen and pay attention to what I need to say. Before you jump to any conclusions, you should probably hear what I mean by that. If you are a demigod, there is a chance that you could be found by monsters. Here are the conditions that mean you probably are a half-blood. This is exactly what it says in the guide that my half-brother and my friend wrote.

Number 1: You have suspicions that at least one of your teachers may not be human. In itself, this proves nothing, as many teachers are some form of monsters in disguised. Do watch out for teachers with an unnatural interest in torturing you, though.

Number 2: You have been tested for, and diagnosed with, ADHD. ADHD, or attentions-deficit hyperactivity disorder, doesn't mean that you never pay attention. It could be that you have difficulty in filtering out the sights and sounds around you when your teacher drones on about something which doesn't interest you. So watching a dryad and a satyr chatting under the weeping willow outside the classroom window may grab your attention when your teacher would prefer you to be writing notes. Your energy levels (or hyperactivity) may make it difficult for you sit through a whole class. You may also find that you have a tendency to do or say the first thing that comes into your mind. Young demigods frequently experience these symptoms, which show that they have superior fighting skills and reflexes, which can keep them alive when battling monsters.

Number 3: You have been tested for, and diagnosed with, dyslexia. Dyslexia causes problems with reading and writing. You are just as clever as other kids, but your brain finds it difficult to process written information. Reading can feel like torture and words seem to float right off the page. In many cases, half-blood kids see things that ordinary kids just can't see. Their brains are hard-wired to interpret ancient Greek, which is why they have problems with decoding modern languages.

Number 4: Odd events have occurred which you cannot explain. These might be something not completely out of the ordinary, such as an adult behaving oddly, then denying later that they did anything out of the ordinary. Or it can cover truly dramatic events such as a demon attacking your school bus, or an unexplained explosion in the science lab. Any mysterious event of this sort could be a sigh that you can see through the Mist, which is the veil that stops humans from seeing what really happens when monsters are around. The more often you have glimpses through the Mist, the more likely it is that you have Olympian blood in your veins.

Number 5: You often experience déjà vu. Half-bloods frequently have a sense that they have been through an experience before, even though they know it's the first time it has happened. This is because they experience time differently from ordinary humans. So you may feel that time slows down, for example, if you are in danger of being attacked by a monster, or when tackling pages of math problems at school. Alternatively, time can seem to speed up, for example, when you are trying to evade a pack of hellhounds, or when you're playing capture the flag. All these experiences point to the presence of immortal blood in your veins, and they relate to your destiny as a demigod. If you were at camp on Half-Blood Hill, they would be a sign that you should consult the Oracle.

Number 6: At times it seems unlikely that your father or your mother is really your parent. Most human kids dream at some time or another that their parents may not be their real parents, but this may actually be true for half-bloods. A mortal parent will try to keep the truth from a half-blood for as long as possible because of the risks and unhappiness that can be part of life when you are the child of a god. Also, it could be that your parent is embarrassed to admit that she or he had a relationship with a god, although this behavior is not technically illegal (except in Mississippi).

Number 7: One or more of your friends doesn't seem quite normal. You may have detected the school satyr. Most schools have at least one, who may befriend you. Look out for hair big enough to cover small horns; an appetite for more or less anything; a bleating laugh; desperate attempts to keep their legs covered at all times. Some satyrs pass for humans more easily than others, but there is always one clue or another to their real identity.

Number 8: When you are alone, you have a strange sensation of being watched or followed, although no one is there. You may simply be a hyper-sensitive mortal. Or you could be under surveillance by monsters. They have been reported hiding in attics, basements, closets, and school restrooms, as well as anywhere there is thick, concealing undergrowth.

Number 9: Your dreams are different from those of your friends and you seem to be able to control what happens in them, or you experience a particularly vivid recurring dream. Most half-bloods are sent signs and portents when they are asleep, unlike ordinary mortals. Demigods can also control their dreams, decided mid-nightmare that they'd rather not suffer torture by monsters in a underground cell, preferring instead to dream about the pleasures of a pig-roasting luau in Elysium.

Number 10: You suffer from irrational fears or phobias, for example, being afraid of heights, water, the dark, or spiders. An irrational fear may be more rational than you think and can be connected to demigod status. For example, the children of Hephaestus are afraid of high places and have nightmares about falling. This comes from the god's childhood, when he was thrown from Mount Olympus by Zeus. The children of Athena fear spiders, a direct result of the goddess's unpleasant run-in with Arachne, who Athena turned into a spider.

I really hope that you didn't agree to any of these statements. If you agreed with 8 or more, there is a strong possibility that you are a half-blood. Take great care and look for help on or before your twelfth birthday (sometimes you can last to the ages 15-17 if your mortal parent conceals you enough) find a satyr and get to Camp Half-Blood as fast as you can. Human weapons don't work on monsters, so try and stay as far away from them as you can. I wish you good luck, and hope that you make it here in one piece. If you agreed to very few, or less than 8, ignore this and put the book down. So you need to not listen to any of that.

* * *

**So far, I have barely started the story. Like my Avengers story, there won't be much dialog, or sense in the first couple chapters.**


End file.
